psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychoanalytical theories and developmental psychology
* Psychoanalysis * Psychosexual development * Attachment theory * Anna Freud * Margaret Mahler ----- References Books *Blanck, G., & Blanck, R. (1986). Beyond ego psychology: Developmental object relations theory. New York: Columbia University Press. *Bowlby, J. (1969-1980). Attachment and loss: Vol. 1-3.New York: Basic Books. *Erikson, E.H. (1950). Childhood and society. New York: Norton. *Freud, A. (1936). The ego and the mechanisms of defense. In The writings of Anna Freud (Vol. 2). New York: International Universities Press. *Freud, A. (1965). Normality and pathology in childhood. New York: International Universities Press. *Mahler, M.S., Pine, F. & Bergman, A. (1970). The psychological birth of the human infant. New York: Basic Books. *Nagera, H. (1966). Early childhood disturbances, the infantile neurosis, and the adulthood disturbances: Problems of a developmental psychology. New York: International Universities Press. *Offer, D. (1991). Adolescent development: A normative perspective. In S.I. Greenspan, & G.H. Pollock (Eds.), Course of life: Psychoanalytic contributions toward understanding personality development. Vol. 4: Adolescence. (pp. 181-199). Madison, CT: International Universities Press. *Stern, D.N. (1985). The interpersonal world of the infant: A view from psychoanalysis and developmental psychology. New York: Basic Books. *Sugar, M. (1979). Female adolescent development. New York: Brunner/Mazel. *Tyson, P., & Tyson, R.L. (1990). Psychoanalytic theories of development: A integration. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Winnicott, D.W. (1956/1975). Primary maternal preoccupation. In Through paediatrics to psychoanalysis (pp. 300-305). New York: Basic Books Chapters *Freud, A. (1963). The concept of developmental lines. In Eissler, R., et al (Eds.), Psychoanalytic assessment: The diagnostic profile (pp. 11-30). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Freud, A. (1966). Adolescence as a developmental disturbance. In The writings of Anna Freud (Vol. 7)(pp. 39-47). New York : International Universities Press. *Furman, E. (1991). Early latency: Normal and pathological aspects. In S.I. Greenspan, & G.H. Pollock (Eds.), Course of life: Psychoanalytic contributions toward understanding personality development. Vol. 3. (pp. 161-203). Madison, CT: International Universities Press. *Kramer, S., & Rudolph, J. (1980). The latency stage. In S.I. Greenspan, & G.H. Pollock (Eds.), Course of life: Psychoanalytic contributions toward understanding personality development. Vol. 2. (pp. 109-120). Madison, CT: International Universities Press. *Nagera, H. (1980). The four-to-six years stage. In S.I. Greenspan, & G.H. Pollock (Eds.), Course of life: Psychoanalytic contributions toward understanding personality development. Vol. I. (pp. 553-561). Madison, CT: International Universities Press. *Pine, F. (1980). On phase-characteristic pathology of the school-age child. In S.I. Greenspan, & G.H. Pollock (Eds.), Course of life: Psychoanalytic contributions toward understanding personality development. Vol. 2. (pp. 165-204). Madison, CT: International Universities Press. Papers *Abrams, S. (1978). The teaching and learning of psychoanalytic developmental psychology. Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, 26, 668-710. *Bowlby, J. (1982). Attachment and loss: Retrospect and prospect. American Journal of Orthopsychiatry, 52, 664-678. *Calogeras, R., & Schupper, F. (1972). Origins and early formulations of the oedipus complex. Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, 20, 751-775. *Edgecumbe, R.M. (1981). Toward a developmental line for the acquisition of language. Psychoanalytic Study of the Child, 36, 71-103. *Edgecumbe, R., & Burgner, M. (1975). Phallic-narcissistic phase. Psychoanalytic Study of the Child, 30, 161-179. *Emde, R.N. (1983). Pre-representational self and its affective core. Psychoanalytic Study of the Child, 38, 165-192. *Freud, A. (1958). Adolescence. Psychoanalytic Study of the Child. 13, 255-278. *Furman, R. (1978). Developmental aspects of verbalization of affects. Psychoanalytic Study of the Child, 33, 187-212. *Hoffer, W. (1950). Development of the body ego. Psychoanalytic Study of the Child, 3, 49-56. *Loewald, H. (1979). The waning of the oedipus complex. Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, 27(4), 751-776. *Sacks, M. (1985). The oedipus complex: A reevaluation. Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, 33, 201-216. *Tolpin, M. (1978). Self-objects and oedipal objects: A crucial developmental distinction. Psychoanalytic Study of the Child, 33, 167-184. *Tyson, P. (1982). Developmental line of gender identity, gender role, and choice of love object. Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association, 31(1), 61-86. . Category:Psychoanalysis Category:Developmental psychology